A Pessoa Errada
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: O amor de Sirius e Bellatrix na visão de Rodolphus


**A PESSOA ERRADA**

_ShortFic by Amanda Mira Black_

Rodolphus Lestrange. Sabe o que é isso? Meu nome.

Costumava ser um dos nomes mais conhecidos e disputados pela sociedade bruxa de Londres, quando eu era solteiro. Todas as mães de sangue-puros me queriam para genro... especialmente uma.

Senhora Mornange Black. Posso dizer que a culpa é toda dela, afinal, se ela não tivesse colocado no mundo alguém como "ela", nada disso teria acontecido.

Mas por mais que a minha índole me force a culpar alguém, eu sei, lá no fundo, que a culpa é minha.

De qualquer forma, é mais agradável culpar aquela velha chata e extremamente falsa que costumava ser a minha sogra do que a mim mesmo, até por que ela está morta mesmo, não pode mais reclamar no meu ouvido.

_**Pensando bem**_

_**Em tudo o que a gente vê,**_

**_e vivencia e ouve e pensa_**

_**Não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente**_

Recordo bem no dia em que fui formalmente apresentando as suas três filhas.

Lembrava-me vagamente delas, do colégio, é verdade. Mas devo informar a qualquer desavisado que uma mulher sem aquele uniforme fica extremamente perigosa, ainda mais se ela é uma Black.

Não esperava encontrar mais do que três garotas chatas e fúteis quando fui sumariamente forçado a ir à festa de 15 anos da irmã do meio, aquela que foi expulsa da família alguns anos depois, não lembro o nome agora.

Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando fui apresentado àquela estrela?

_**Existe uma pessoa**_

_**Que se você for parar pra pensar**_

_**É, na verdade, a pessoa errada.**_

A mais velha das irmãs era também a mais bonita, pelo menos aos meus olhos.

Corpo escultural, cabelos longos e extremamente pretos como seus olhos, um sorriso enigmático... de longe a mais atraente.

Na mesma hora lembrei-me da existência dela, passeando pelo mesmo salão comunal que eu em Hogwarts. Como me xingo por não ter dado o devido valor àquele par de seios dois anos antes, quando me formei.

Foi a atração mais forte que senti até então... e depois daquele dia também. Minha vontade era agarra-la ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Ficava me perguntando como pude perder tanto tempo sem reparar nela. E agora era ela quem estava prestes a se formar.

Em menos de dois segundos eu já havia planejado tudo. A cortejaria durante os meses que faltavam para ela se formar, a convenceria que eu era o grande amor de sua vida (como já havia feito tantas vezes) e depois de conseguir o que queria provavelmente ela perderia toda a graça pra mim.

Foi com esse intuito que passei a festa inteira de sua ex-irmã conversando com ela.

E esse foi o meu maior erro: escutá-la.

_**Porque a pessoa certa**_

_**Faz tudo certinho.**_

_**Chega na hora certa,**_

_**Fala as coisas certas,**_

_**Faz as coisas certas,**_

_**Mas nem sempre a gente tá precisando das coisas certas.**_

Incrível como ela consegue se tornar ainda mais atraente depois que abre a boca, algo bastante incomum em uma mulher.

Escutar suas idéias embrenhadas em seu sarcasmo fino e inteligente é como alguma droga em que a gente se vicia. No dia seguinte queria ouvir mais, e no seguinte e no seguinte...

_**Aí é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada.**_

_**A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça**_

_**Fazer loucuras, Perder a hora, Morrer de amor**_

Quando me dei conta já havia pedido sua mão em casamento.

_**A pessoa errada vai ficar um dia sem te procurar**_

Que é pra na hora que vocês se encontrarem 

_**A entrega ser muito mais verdadeira**_

Acho que nunca esperei tanto por uma mísera palavra na vida, foram longos três dias até eu finalmente ir a casa dela, receber a resposta ao meu pedido.

Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa naquele dia. Que idiota. Desde quando ela gostava de surpresas?

Eu com certeza não gostei da que vi quando cheguei na casa dos Black e a encontrei aos beijos com aquele delinqüente do primo. Bom, beijos é modo de dizer, digamos que era a coisa mais leve que acontecia na grama daquele jardim enluarado.

Quis voar no pescoço dele, mas ela não deixou (se bem que ela sempre disse que foi meu instinto de sobrevivência, já que, mesmo sendo quatro anos mais novo que eu, o moleque já era um troglodita aos 15 anos de idade).

_**A pessoa errada, é na verdade,**_

_**Aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa**_

_**Essa pessoa vai te fazer chorar**_

_**Mas uma hora depois vai estar enxugando suas lágrimas**_

Ela me prometeu que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria, que era apenas uma despedida já que o cretino estava fugindo de casa.

_**Essa pessoa vai tirar seu sono**_

Mas claro que não acreditei, porque acreditaria? Eles passariam pelo menos mais um semestre juntos em Hogwarts até que ela se formasse. Eu precisava fazer algo para afasta-los antes que a perdesse de vez.

Passei noites em claro imaginando como... o que fazer?

Tão óbvio. Como não pensara nisso antes? Nada melhor do que aumentar as diferenças entre as pessoas para separa-las... E a cumplicidade para uni-las.

O moleque era adorador de trouxas. Ela não. Simples.

Eu só precisava torna-la totalmente antitrouxas, a ponto de sentir nojo deles e de quem andasse com eles.

Com a criação que tivera não seria difícil. Só precisava de um bom motivo. Por sorte minha amada também tinha o mesmo dom (ou seria defeito?) que eu: a ambição.

_**Mas vai te dar em troca uma noite de amor inesquecível**_

Levei-a ao meu senhor, e mesmo percebendo que o interesse por ela era mais pela mulher do que pela seguidora, não me importei. Contanto que ele me ajudasse a afastá-los, não me importaria. Por que o único que poderia tirá-la de mim sumiria da vida dela, de uma vez por todas.

E, como combinado meu senhor a envolveu com palavras e promessas de poder, caso o seguíssemos. Foi a noite mais estupenda que tive ao lado dela, era maravilhoso ver seus olhos brilhando com as possibilidades que se abriam a sua frente.

Não vou dizer que deixa-la lá sozinha com o mestre foi fácil, sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Mas a verdade é que imagina-la com outro homem doía bem menos do que vê-la com ele.

_**Essa pessoa talvez te magoe**_

_**E depois te enche de mimos pedindo seu perdão**_

No dia seguinte fiz questão de fazer a noticia chegar o mais rápido possível aos ouvidos do "garoto". Sua adorada prima agora era uma das mais novas Comensais da Morte do Lorde das Trevas.

Foi particularmente adorável saber como discutiram no dia em que enviei a coruja anônima. Meus "informantes" disseram que nunca houve briga maior em toda a existência do colégio. Também pudera, nenhum deles era dado a tom suave ou discrição.

Minha única tristeza foi de não ter estudado suficiente para me tornar um animago, quem sabe sendo uma mosquinha eu poderia ter assistido tudo ao vivo.

Se bem que a carta terna e amorosa que recebi dela, no outro dia, ressaltando o quanto me respeitava por eu pensar como ela, por estar do lado dela; o quanto gostava de mim por eu não a acusar por ser ela mesma, por gostar dela como ela era, foi suficiente para acabar com a sensação de "perda" por não ter acompanhado de perto o que meu aguçado plano causou entre os amantes.

_**A pessoa errada tem que aparecer pra todo mundo**_

_**Porque a vida não é certa. Nada aqui é certo**_

Finalmente o cristal havia quebrado. Ou deveria ter quebrado... Ainda sinto que ela o ama, mas isso já não importa. Não há mais ameaça de perde-la.

**_O que é certo mesmo, é que temos que viver_**

_**Cada momento, cada segundo**_

_**Amando, sorrindo, chorando, emocionando,**_

_**pensando, agindo, querendo, conseguindo**_

Casamos logo depois de sua formatura. Ele ainda tentou persuadi-la no dia, mas a ambição por poder foi maior que seu amor por ele, como o próprio jogara em sua cara.

Deliciei-me ao vê-la concordar sem um pingo de remorso.

Agora, mesmo que seu coração fosse dele, ela seria minha, para sempre.

_**E só assim**_

É possível chegar àquele momento do dia 

_**Em que a gente diz:**_

_**"Graças à Deus deu tudo certo"**_

Levaria meu nome, passaria o maior tempo de sua vida ao meu lado e não do lado dele. Mesmo que eu tivesse que dividi-la com outros, tinha certeza que nunca mais precisaria me importar em dividi-la com ele.

Quando na verdade, tudo o que ele quer 

_**É que a gente encontre a pessoa errada**_

E isso era o que realmente importava. Mesmo quando brigávamos, mesmo quando ela dizia que eu era um frouxo, que não chegava aos pés dele, que nunca conseguiria a satisfazer como ele conseguia...

O que importava é que "eles" não existiam mais. Nunca mais existirão.

Por isso seus tolos insultos não tinham o efeito desejado, nem a desafeição por mim que só parecia crescer ao longo dos anos importava.

_**Pra que as coisas comecem a realmente **_

_**funcionar direito pra gente...**_

Eu a tinha. Ele não.

Na batalha entre os dois apaixonados eu venci. Eu fiquei com o troféu.

**_FIM_**

**_(Poema "A pessoa Errada" de Luis Fernando Veríssimo)_**


End file.
